Wedding
by Metamorcy
Summary: AU, Sequel to Demonic, after everything that has happened, Ichigo has found love but now he has to get married. Oh boy… HichiIchi


**Title:** **Wedding**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, multiple of them many are just me Oc's ones

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom and Mayu, they are all my made up characters. Don't own Sync, Luc or Lloyd, not even the evil versions of them I made.

**Summary**: AU, Sequel to Demonic, after everything that has happened, Ichigo has found love but now he has to get married. Oh boy…

**N/A**: I'll be calling 'Death' Lloyd so it'll make things slightly easier to understand. Everything about this has been explained in the final chapter of Demonic so if you haven't read that chapter there might be some things missing or pairings that you don't know about like the threesome LucXLloydXSync. And as to why I called it 'Wedding'? Because I'm lazy and didn't feel like thinking up a proper name for it.

* * *

"No! I refuse!" Ichigo growled, backing away from the offending and cursing thing that was dangling in front of him. Surrounding him was Lloyd, Sanu, and Mu, and the female was holding a white dress. A _wedding_ dress to be more exact. It was decorated nicely with soft and expensive fabric and came down to the bottom of the floor with a see-through veil on top. "I will NOT wear that! I didn't even want to do this stupid thing in the first place."

"That's too bad." Mur grinned, enough to scare any normal person into submission. "You're wearing it. I've put a lot of hard work into this…or would you rather wear black?"

"I don't care what color it is! It could be pink for all I care! But my answer is still the same. No!"

"Why don't we just make things easier and give him a tux?" Lloyd suggested, stepping closer, his twin swords swinging at the movement. His scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, hanging off behind. The red eyes appeared to be a little distant, like he was thinking about something else.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated." Ichigo agreed instantly, he almost felt like hugging the other for the idea. He really didn't want to wear that dress and though he knew he should be happyabout this occasion but putting up with this wasn't in his bargain. Sure, his family was coming to see the ceremony and everything and he couldn't be any more contented but there was still _this_ problem.

"But what would Shirosaki say? Or more likely _do_?" Mur tapped her cheek, staring with all-knowing eyes. "You know, he's been expecting that you'd say that so he wants to make you a deal."

"Yep." Lloyd smiled, circling around a chair, his gloved fingers sliding over the top. "If you wear the wedding dress, Shirosaki won't attack you but if you don't, well, you know what he likes to do." His face suddenly darkened and he drew one of his swords faster than Ichigo could even blink. The sharp blade was right at his throat with Lloyd's face covered in a menacing shadow. Ichigo gulped, recognizing that crazy expression from the bath incident. "And don't you _dare_ run away from this. I won't let you cancel this thing." He grinned before backing up, his features instantly changing back into that happy-go-lucky form. Mur giggled quietly to herself, a couple of spiders swarming up her hand.

The orange-haired man laughed nervously, sweat tinkling down his brow. What a mood swing or was it a split personality, he wasn't too sure, not that he cared. He took a step back in retreat. "I'll…wear the tux."

"Alright then." Sanu interrupted, holding out that said item. He went closer to the swordsmen and whispered softly into his ear. "Lloyd is actually a nice person; he just has some personality issues. As long as you don't get on his bad side, he's a great person even though I don't see him often."

Ichigo didn't believe him but when he glanced to Lloyd, the man seemed…happy? No, really, Lloyd was _happy_. He wanted to ask why but that last attack frightened him into silence.

It was at that moment, the door knocked, bringing everyone's attention to it. The wooden frame opened and a figure stepped in. It was a tall man with silver hair and black eyes with a serious expression that was leaning more towards the emotionless area. A black coat was draped over his shoulders and had pale skin. Ichigo blinked his eyes but didn't recognize this person.

Mur was first to react, folding her arms and stepping forward. "Ah. Lord Drang, how nice to see you again. I didn't know you were coming today." She tilted her head. "That probably explains why Darling is such in a good mood."

"Huh?" Ichigo muttered, not understanding what was going on.

"Drang is Lloyd's foster father, though, this is his third father. His real one is kinda, well, let's not go there and his first foster parent was left behind long ago, its hard to explain. But Lloyd and Drang are close enough that they're practically father and son."

"I see." The swordsmen didn't feel like going any further into it and left it at that.

Lloyd stared at his so called foster father before sighing heavily, folding his arms and gave a disappointed look. "Hi…Uncle Cradle."

The atmosphere scattered instantly with a loud crash that occurred at the same time.

The now claimed 'Uncle Cradle' was on the ground, his face in the wall on the opposite side of the room. The plaster of it broke off and scattered around his body, dust collected in the white hair. The group gazed to the other person in the room, who looked just like Cradle in appearance. His black eyes were slightly narrowed, the expression truly impassive while glaring coldly at the twin. He twisted to the closest person, who was Lloyd, and stepped forward.

The twin swordsman was first to speak, rushing over to the intruder. "Dad!" His visage was filled with cheerfulness and hugged his father tightly around the waist. "You came! You actually came!"

Drang smiled lightly, though, it looked weird on his face. "Of course, I was coming. Even if we're not related, we're still family." He glanced over to his brother, Cradle, and the smile disappeared. "Big brother, I demand you return my coat."

"Aww!" Cradle whined, pouting childishly, taking his head out of the wall. He tugged the black coat off and handed it over, a frown on his face. "But its fun to try and act like you. I was able to fool some people except for those that could tell instantly, even Mur was tricked."

"I still say no." Drang snatched his clothes back and placed them on. The black eyes turned to Lloyd again and lighten up in degrees of the harshness that had been admitted. He rubbed the dark brown hair tenderly and the emotionless face broke back out to a soft beam. "Lloyd, I brought only a couple of us. They're waiting outside in the wedding room and we'll be out there ourselves soon. Now, Cradle, let's go."

The older twin grumbled sadly under his breath and dragged himself out the door.

"I'll be heading out soon too." Lloyd waved, watching his father and uncle leave. He turned back to Ichigo and his visage changed dramatically. "Now, why haven't you put that tux on yet?"

* * *

"What's wrong, Lord Shirosaki?" Maya asked, watching the groom pace across the floor. Sheeva, Sync and Luc were at the side, the two boys not really helping at all. They were grumbling about not being with Lloyd and admitted a dark and dangerous aura.

"I'm not sure if I'm actually doing the right thing. I mean, what happens if something goes wrong?" The demon prince panicked, biting the ends of his nails. It was the first time he was feeling like this, scared at the event.

Sync sneered, glaring at the demon. "Oh, shut up already. You're annoying. It's just a stupid wedding."

"It's just like any other event you go to." Luc helped, leaning over onto Sync's shoulder. "Just be quiet and get it over with."

"I thought a wedding is supposed to be sacred." Sheeva thought out loud, raising an eyebrow at the green-haired duo's attitude. She stepped forward to straighten out the clothes of everyone but hesitated when coming to them, who were sending glares at her way that threatened death and torture if she dared to try anything.

"Does it really matter? You're already married to him in the first place. Just doing the ceremony part won't really matter." Luc scorned, leaning further against the other while wearing a bored expression, proving that he didn't want to be here.

"Don't blame me." Shirosaki sighed. "It's the girls' fault; they're the ones that wanted the whole thing in the first place." He glanced at some of those said people. "While others wanted it to get some good food."

"Lloyd's only happy because his family is coming." Sync muttered, folding his arms.

"Are you done yet? We'd like to leave soon." Luc pestered, complaining in hopes of getting out faster.

"Go, go." Shirosaki mumbled, heading out the door first. He passed by Draka, who was chattering with Venom, though it only looked one-way. Venom was dressed slightly different than usual, more in the decorative mood. A large see-through garb went over her usual dark green dress, a bit odd for a wedding, well, that was the same for everyone.

The two turned to the demon prince and waved lightly before twisting back to their conversation. Luc and Sync had disappeared again, probably towards Lloyd or was it Death? Shirosaki wasn't sure in what to call that man but that didn't matter at the moment. Maya and Sheeva were following him, muttering words that didn't concern him. He sighed tiredly, just how did he allow this to happen? Oh right…His inverted eyes turned to Venom with an image of Mur and Maya behind. 'That's right, they _manipulated_ me…'

He entered the throne room that had been decorated as a hallway with the black and white things, which he felt too lazy to identify, and with a couple of roses all round.

Luckily, Mur wasn't the one who had done the job. Someone else had and he was so happy for it. More flowers were draped over the ceiling, sticking to the wall in different colors. The place smelled of its sweet aroma with numerous types of foods that were flowing out of the next room. Chairs, colored white, were beside the red carpet, all lined up neat and orderly. There were some spiders webs here and there, fakes ones, of course, or so he had been told. The altar had a hanging area where he could walk under and stood in front, everything looked like it was ready. People were coming in, settling down in the chairs, talking among each other. Some ran up to him.

"Congratulations!" One cheered, shaking his hand wildly. A fake smile rested on his lips, not sure who this person was exactly.

"Thanks." Shirosaki managed to get away from the crowds and came across a group of people, quite large. Each one seemed strange and different than the rest of the people in the room. And yes, he had meet Ichigo's family (who had been invited and lead to here after lying to them that they had been brought to another country) but he'd rather ignore them especially the father. There was no need to start a fight with the man right now (Isshin hadn't taken the news of them being married much less him being a demon very well and ended up arguing all day until it was settled when Ichigo decided to take control of the situation a.k.a. punched his father.). Anyway, back to the group, he didn't recognize any of them until he spotted the dark brown hair. "Death?"

The called out person glanced over to him from Drang, the white-haired man nearest to the other. Lloyd gave a smile and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, hey, Shirosaki."

"Who are these people?"

"They're my family. This one here-" He pointed to Drang with a grin. "is my father, Drang, with his brother, Cradle." The older albino grinned, waving lightly from aside. Lloyd pointed to a young looking man with dark brown hair and gray eyes. He was strangely close to Drang, practically holding his arm, and was smiling softly. "That's my dad's lover, Mark."

Shirosaki blinked slightly at that announcement and shrugged his shoulders mentally. "Nice to meet you. I'm the lord of this place, Shirosaki." The demon prince counted the number of the people in the family but he didn't feel like finishing it in the end.

"Here, allow me to introduce you to the rest of them." Lloyd grabbed the demon's hand, which made Shirosaki raise an eyebrow at the childish way the once-scary man was acting. Either way, he was dragged to a pair of black-haired people and they both had the same familiar features, most likely brothers. There was another one with dark red hair, almost a dried blood color and he seemed the closest to the elder of the black-haired brothers. Shirosaki examined the younger of the two siblings, who was smoking a cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "This is Shadow, Uncle Cradle's boyfriend. And the older one is Whisper, they're brothers. And the last one is Uncle Strangle, Dad's half-brother and Whisper's boyfriend. There's another one named Dart but he didn't want to come today neither did his boyfriend. I bet they wanted to stay home for some _quality time_ together."

The demon prince raised the other eyebrow at the not-so-innocent words. 'Wow, is this whole family gay?' Shirosaki thought, finding these people _very_ bizarre. 'And not only that, there are _more_ of them…'

"I know what you're thinking and you're probably right, my whole family _is_ gay. But I like them better this way, its more fun." Lloyd smiled, dragging the demon prince off again to another group. This time it was an odd mixture, four of them. From the right was a tall man with mid-length hair in the color of silver tied neatly into a ponytail. He had ruby-red eyes and definitely seemed related to the family, the other two, however… The right middle one was _really_ _peculiar_ looking of the four and had a unique design of hair, purple and blue mixed together individually to the point where Shirosaki could identify the strands. The eyes were the same colors, this time swirling around. The next over looked exactly like Drang except as a younger version with a little bit more mean in the eyes. The last one was the shortest but had an expression that seemed most similar to father's. He had spiky red hair and eyes and was mostly dressed in red which was a little unusual. Actually, the whole group was unusual; they weren't even dressed properly for the wedding in the first place.

'Lloyd must have allowed them in by threatening the guards when they weren't able to.' Shirosaki groaned, believing an headache was coming on. Lloyd pointed to the multi-colored one. "This is my second older brother, Yuan. The silver-haired one is his son and my nephew, Mull. The white-haired one is my oldest brother, Creed. And last but not least is my third older brother, Caesar."

They shared their greetings before Yuan jumped in with his arms spread wide. He wrapped them tightly around Lloyd's waist, swinging him side to side. "Ah! I missed you, little brother. It's so lonely back at home without you. Big brother Creed was mean to me the whole time; I bet he's taking out his anger of you leaving on me. Its horrible I tell you."

Mull sighed, shaking his head. "Dad…"

Shirosaki backed away, he really didn't want to get involved with this family anymore than he already has, they were strange enough as they are and he knew in his heart that there was more to come. He had a suspicion that only about half of the _real_ group showed up, so then where were the rest? 'Wait, no, I don't _want_ to know.'

As he tried to get away, he bumped into Cradle. Shirosaki scratched the back of his head. "Ah, sorry, didn't see you."

"No, it's alright."

"Hey, there's one question I'd like you to answer. What does your family work mostly as?" He knew it was random but his curiosity wouldn't let it go.

"Doctors mostly." The man answered happily. "Even Lloyd's one, well actually, he's an anatomist but that's the same thing right."

'No, its not! They're two totally different things!' Shirosaki screamed in his head. "W-Well then I better get going. I'll see all of you after the wedding. Bye!" He ran off before anything else could happen and went up to the very front. He sighed, he felt like he had wasted a lot of time with that group. 'Better get out of here. I'm not supposed to see the bride…so that leaves me in wandering around the castle to kill time. _Joy_.'

* * *

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosakai, take-"

"Yes, damnit!" The orange-haired man yelled, his blushing face darkening. He glanced back at the room and almost gaped. His sisters were crying in delight, Yuzu especially, and his father was staring at the demon in rage. He still had a grudge against him while the sisters were more than welcoming, just joyful that Ichigo had found happiness. He, on the other hand, wished that something could be attacking the castle right now.

His brown eyes traveled to the back of the crowd and twitched. He was staring at the man named Drang. 'Why the fuck is he _reading_ during a wedding?!'

Yes, that's right. Drang Metamorcy was reading a book during the whole ceremony and wasn't paying the least amount of attention on what was going on. He seemed engulfed by the pages, not listening to his surroundings. As if someone had heard his thoughts, Lloyd glanced over. The calm expression puffed out in anger and embarrassment and whispered harshly. "Dad! You're not supposed to be reading during a wedding!"

The white-haired man turned slightly to his son. "This is the 5826th wedding I've been to. I'm _bored_."

Lloyd paused for a moment then turned back to the front and wiggled his nose. "…Okay, I can't say anything to that."

'Just how _old_ are you people?!' Ichigo cried mentally. He was ignoring all the things the man before him was saying, the vows and whatnot, not like he cared much for it in the first place. The whole thing continued without him as he stared at the family.

"Plus, this book is much more interesting then what's going on. I'm not a fan of such things as these." Drang stated blankly, earning a groan from the bride (Ichigo).

Mark took this moment to lean over from where he was seated. He wrapped his arms around Drang's waist, his lips close to the man's ear. "I know what you're also _interested_ in." He spoke seductively, clearing ignoring his surroundings and didn't seem to care at all. People were starting to look over at them, even Shirosaki has rotated around. "And I know you'll enjoy it." His fingers brushed along Drang's arm up to the neck and licked his lips gleefully.

"Try _anything_ here and you won't be having any for the next hundred years." The albino hissed.

Mark instantly snapped his hand around and flopped back into his seat, depressed. He pouted, obvious that he had taken the hint but hadn't given up just yet. "I know you'll give in sooner or later."

Luc scoffed, butting into the conversation, turning to Sync, who was next to Lloyd. "Why must everyone from the Metamorcy family be like this?"

Sync replied. "But Lloyd isn't exactly like him; he's more on the sadist side. Every time we do it with him, we always come out with only half of our blood in and _he's_ the one that's on the bottom."

Shadow took this moment to comment, taking a long drag of his cigarette. The smoke that was coming out was floating up and disappeared into the air. Why was he smoking in a wedding? No one knows. "Have you seen Cradle? That bastard uses _toys_ and sometimes _drugs_ if I'm unlucky."  
"You mean lucky, right?" The oldest albino chuckled gleefully.

"And then he butts into my relationship-" Drang sneered.

"And mine too." Caesar entered as well.

"And tries to '_help'_, a.k.a., drags me into complete submission with drugs so that Mark can push me far past my limit."

"Try doing a foursome, it's not easy." Mull interjected with a sigh.

'What kind of fucked up family are you people?!" Ichigo shrieked in his head, feeling slightly drained already. He turned to Shirosaki, who was grinning smugly. "We're _never_ going to get through this."

"Ah, its okay. I like it better this way. More entertaining." The demon prince snickered, wrapping his arms around the other. More conversations were breaking out among the crowds; girls were chattering with each other for the couple in front or were fanning over the handsome guys. "But its one event you'll never forget."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to."

"_Yes, it is a pleasant wedding_." The two jumped around, facing a little girl with a doll in hand. She peered into the group of people and nodded lightly. "Quite an enjoyable one if you agree. I never was a fan of stiff ones."

"Ah, Silrin, over here!" Mur called out, waving lightly to the girl half-heartedly. Her younger sister was beside her, arms folded neatly in her lap. The woman patted a seat beside her, welcoming the child-like person. Silrin walked past the group, holding her doll closer and sat down next to the Spider Queen silently and without a word. She glanced over to the Metamorcy family and nodded politely to them with Lloyd returning it back. The two sisters were chattering together with Draka throwing in something every few sentences. Shirosaki and Ichigo, not knowing who the newcomer was, ignored everything and turned back to the pastor and motioned him to just finish everything up.

"Well then…I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the other."

Shirosaki leaned over, grabbing Ichigo's collar and yanked him forward forcefully. Their lips connected and the crowd silenced down, breaking out into a joyful cheer. Hands were clapping wildly, smiles were on everyone's faces, or a couple, some didn't have any expressions at all. Shirosaki chuckled into the kiss and even wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, deepening it. He skillfully slipped his tongue inside and Ichigo moaned softly at it, his fingers gripping the demon before him gently. He didn't allow Ichigo to get any breath or let him get away as he pushed forward, his fingers tickling along the swordsmen's back, sending shivers up the man's spine.

"So how long has this been going on?" Lloyd whispered to his brother's, Caesar's, ear as he glanced around the room to advert his attention. Caesar shrugged his shoulders, not really paying attention to anything. Men were starting to squirm at the prolonged heated kiss while the girls squealed at the sight with heart-shaped eyes glinting in their sockets. A few people were holding back Isshin from ripping apart Shirosaki for doing this in front of the girls.

Drang lifted up his head from the book. "For about six minutes and seven seconds exactly." He went back, flipping to the next page and began reading again.

"Should we leave?" Mull asked, folding his legs, not very comfortable with everything that was going on. He could see the lust that was growing in the public's eyes, some had already started drooling.

"But wouldn't that be rude?" Mur interjected, close to the group as she leaned over. Her spiders were crawling on her sleeves, the long black hair sliding over the chair. "I mean, the celebration is right after this, right? Wouldn't it be bad to just head on over there without them? Though, they do look like they're going to have sex right now, not that I mind."

"Maybe we should break them up? And Mur's right, they really _do_ look like they're going to and we all _know_ that later in the day it's going to happen." Yuan muttered, reaching up to play with his hair while Drang flipped another page.

It was at that moment, Ichigo broke away, red-faced and embarrassed. He stared at the crowd and mumbled while Shirosaki worked at his neck. "H-How about pushing it back slightly by a few hours?" His eyes were begging but that didn't last long as he was tackled again by Shirosaki's mouth for another bruising kiss. He attacked back just as eagerly, their tongues fighting together intensely.

Drang took that second to slam his book close and stand up, snapping people out of their thoughts. He walked out the door, his black coat fluttering behind with Mark following, calling out his lover's name. Soon after, Caesar, Creed, and Lloyd stood, heading over to pursue their father with Luc and Sync trailing behind. It didn't take long before everyone else started moving out, respecting the couple's wishes except for a few that had to be dragged by force.

Then the door closed.

Ichigo jostled harder, pulling away from the kiss. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before glaring at his lover. "Can't you stop already? Everyone's gone."

Shirosaki smiled. "Aww…but I wanted to go further."

The swordsmen blushed deepened. "S-Shut up!"

"Plus, in any doubt, you'll enjoy yourself. You always do. Maybe this time, I'll do something…different."

"Don't!"

The demon prince sighed, though he was still grinning, shaking his head. "Since I'm going to ignore that, let's continue." Shirosaki shoved the human to a wall, turning him around so that Ichigo was facing the stones. His hands were glomping around the thin figure in front of him, his fingers rubbing certain places that would arouse the swordsmen.

"S-Shiro!" Ichigo half-cried half-moaned as the white teeth bit into his ear with the devious pink tongue licking on the insides. His body tensed, shuttering at the warm wetness. His head was hanging down, staring at the ground or at his feet to be more accurately. His pants and underwear was already at the bottom of his feet in a pool, having been heaved down by the other. He could feel the cold hands run over his erection and entrance. Ichigo glanced back with clouded eyes and with a blush across his face, watching the albino. "Shiroo…aren't we supposed to do this later?"

"I want you _now_." The demon lifted up Ichigo's black tux from behind but yet didn't take it off completely, revealing the tan skin. He flicked his tongue across the man's spine, hearing a gratifying soft gasp while his right hand stroked Ichigo's member to life. When he sensed the human's legs buckled under his touch, he chuckled into the other's right ear. "I'm going to make this fast, can't go as slow as I want to with that party afterwards. We can always continue this later for fun."

Ichigo noticed the rushed movements as Shirosaki stuck the first two fingers in together at once. He flinched at the stretch, leaning forward to allow easier access. The demon prince grinned, feeling around for that spot deep inside. He knew he found it when Ichigo let out a pleasurable cry, the human's body tensing up and the muscles tightening on his fingers. He could feel a bit of pre-cum leaking out of the tip of Ichigo's member, dripping down his hand. Shirosaki dropped down onto his knees with a sickening beam and took both hands, after taking out his fingers, and widened the butt cheeks apart.

"W-What?" Ichigo peeked at the albino again, pushing himself away from the wall. "You're not…" He trailed off.

"Oh yes I am." Shirosaki licked the inside of Ichigo, making the swordsmen squeeze his eyes shut tightly together. The human bit down on his bottom lip to try and contain his moans of pleasure and ecstasy from escaping. He could feel the tongue slid into his entrance, slurping over his flesh, moistening everything. Ichigo's back arced at how he was bending and finally calmed himself down enough to lean against the cool wall for support. Ichigo could only moan in bliss and whimpered sadly when the demon prince stopped. He gazed back with lust filled eyes and licked his lips, smiling.

"Shiro…just stick it in already."

"Hehe, as you wish." The demon stood back up, his nails digging into Ichigo's thighs. He unzipped his pants, bringing out his own erection and brought it closer to the entrance in front of him. "You ready?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Ichigo snorted, placing his forehead against the stone. He felt Shirosaki push open his butt cheeks again and eased himself inside before he heard the other say 'Fuck that' and went straight in. A slight pain was rewarded with the hard shove, ripping his insides apart but he knew that he wasn't bleeding…yet…

It wasn't until Shirosaki slammed into that spot that made his body shutter and stars explode in his vision did the pain disappear. The hot white pleasure forced its way through every nerve of his body, almost collapsing right then and there if Shirosaki hadn't wrapped an arm around his waist to prevent that from happening.

"Shirooo…again." Ichigo whispered, shifting in his position to get more comfortable.

"Understood." The demon prince slammed back into that same place over and over again. And while that was occurring, one arm kept Ichigo up while the other hand reached down, pumping the swordsmen's hard member. "You're about to come soon." He licked his lips, nuzzling his face into the man's shoulder.

"Ah! Don't! Ah!" Ichigo cried as he lifted his head back and let out a loud scream before coming violently, spraying along the wall. He didn't have much time to rest as Shirosaki kept pounding into his battered body. "S-Shiro!"

"Damn…you came too early. No matter. This will be round two for you." Shirosaki grinned, pausing at his thrusting for a second. He grabbed Ichigo's shoulders, turning him around and slammed the man's back into the wall. The demon prince felt his want and need to come himself grow stronger, his lower portion throbbing. He took no time in ordering Ichigo. "Wrap you arms around me."

The orange-haired man complied, burying his face into the pale shoulder. He made a muffled cry as he felt his right leg being lifted up into the air and again when Shirosaki penetrated him. His poor abused hole held up with the pounding rhythm and he quickly wrapped both legs around Shirosaki's waist for better control.

"That's…good." Shirosaki shoved the swordsmen and himself into the wall, driving himself deeper into the other's entrance.

Ichigo felt his member coming back to life for a second time, quickly coming to his limit. He was already tired out after the first but the pleasure was just the same and he loved the sensations that racked through his body. He desired the heat and the demon that he lost his mind during the course. "H-Hurry!"

"I know, I know!" The demon was getting impatient and continued to hit the prostate gland, going deep enough until it hurt to go any further. He moaned softly as the swordsmen's inner linings squeezed down on him and breathed deeply, smelling the scent of semen and sweat mix together. Ichigo bounced up and down on the limb below and was slowly loosing his grip. "Damnit, why must you…feel so wonderful!?"

Ichigo didn't answer, he couldn't hear anymore. His mind was trapped on the blissful sensations he was receiving continuously. Shirosaki chuckled.

"Why did I end up…falling in love with you of all people? It doesn't…make sense." He huffed, nearing his own control. "Love is just so unpredictable…but I guess. That's a good thing…right, Ichigo?"

He observed the lost expression on the orange-haired man's face, loving every moment of it and drunk in it. Shirosaki sped up the process, ramming relentlessly. He was close, so close.

"Shiro!!" Ichigo cried, coming for his second time, dirtying the clothes the two were wearing.

Shirosaki growled, his nails gripping Ichigo's flesh again and shoved fiercely and finally let out a cry of words, releasing himself inside. He thrusted a few more times to ride out his orgasm before collapsing, flattening Ichigo against the surface.

The swordsmen didn't mind and slowly recovered his senses, letting his fingers reach up into the white locks. They were wet with sweat but were so silky smooth and soft.

Shirosaki smiled, drawing back slightly to kiss Ichigo's lips. His legs were shaking but didn't fall.

_What they didn't realize was that they had an audience. _

A giggle made that obvious.

The couple sighed and Ichigo wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

"Shiro." The swordsmen watched at the demon reached over to grab his things that were scattered before glancing into the albino's inverted eyes.

"I know, I know." The demon prince waved his hand and the two were teleported away.

There was a groan of despair from somewhere in the room before that too vanished.

* * *

Once the party started, four hours after the wedding, people had immediately begun a drinking contest. It didn't take long for things to go downhill from there.

"Well, hello there handsome." A drunken man muttered, waving a hand towards Lloyd, who was sitting down on a chair without anything in his hands. The person's eyes were glazed over, wobbling side to side with a beer bottle in his fingers. Lloyd blinked his red eyes, being one of the few that hadn't taken part in the drinking. "Would you like to fuck me…_or_ let me fuck you, handsome?"

_**Crash!**_

"He's ours!" Sync snapped, kicking the man across the room, interrupting a couple that was making out. That pair glanced at the mess before going back at it, completely ignoring everything around them. Luc grumbled, grabbing Lloyd at the arm and dragged him and the other out.

"We're leaving!"

Lloyd turned to Luc. "Huh? Why's that?"

"We just are. We're heading back to the bedroom for some _activities_." Luc grinned wickedly, Sync doing the same. Lloyd, though playing innocent, agreed with a certain glint in his eyes. He pulled the two closer and kissed them both on the cheeks.

Mur and Venom wasn't having any better luck in dealing with the drunks.

"Hey pretty ladies, how are you?" A random person wandered over to the sisters' area.

Venom turned to her older sister. "Can we eat him? Perhaps kill him and dump him somewhere?"

"Sounds fun to me."

Half of the Metamorcy family had disappeared, however, one was chattering to Shirosaki. That one person was Cradle, who seemed by himself.

"Hey." Shirosaki started with a grin, the other returned it just the same. "What are these drugs you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh those. They're my handmade ones. They were created to make sure there were little to no side effects or at least be harmful. But one of them, my favorite can-"

"Dad! Uncle Cradle is trying to sell his drugs again!" Creed, who happened to be nearby, called out with a sigh before heading off to a room to get away from the smell of alcohol. A split second later, Drang appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his older brother's collar and dragged him off muttering 'Stupid brother' along the way.

Shirosaki looked slightly depressed at this and wandered to his lover, who was getting hit on every few seconds. The demon prince didn't like that very much and growled threateningly.

"Go away!" Ichigo yelled, backing up against a wall. He was being surrounded by a bunch of horny men, all smelling strongly of liquor and he seemed to recognize a few from the bath incident. The men didn't listen and continued to get closer. "Leave me alone!"

"Ichigo!" The albino called out, pushing the people aside. He reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand, teleporting them away from the mess. They were now in the bedroom and Shirosaki turned to the orange-haired man. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo wandered over to the demon prince's side, his fingers running up the pale chest, playing with the collar. His face was a little clouded; obvious he had a few drinks but not enough to completely impair himself, he was just releasing his _hidden_ self. Shirosaki, who had never seen his side nor has had anything with it, grinned at this new development. Ichigo smirked seductively, bringing himself closer. "Well, I guess we should continue from where we left off at the ceremony. How about it? Ready for another round?"

"I wouldn't worry. I'll be taking what I deserve." Shirosaki captured the rosy lips, pushing Ichigo into a wall while his hands grabbed onto the other's chest while his right drifted down to the crotch. His tongue skillfully opened the man's mouth, entering and fighting for dominance. He, of course, won; freely explored inside, taking in everything he wanted. A loud moan came from the swordsmen's throat and another one soon after, much louder this time, when the pale hand slipped into his boxers. The fingers grabbed a hold of the growing member, stroking it softly, the inverted eyes watching for the reaction. Ichigo used his free hand, letting it slip into the silky white strands and deepened the kiss.

"_You bastard! Let go of me_!"

The two instantly broke apart, glancing to the door where the noise had come from then to each other. It was apparent that the mood was broken and decided to sneak a peak outside the door. They opened it carefully, making sure they wouldn't make too much noise and headed down the hallway. In the throne room stood Drang and Mark with the albino backed up against the wall.

"You really got to stop resisting…no, wait, please continue to do so." Mark smiled, watching in pleasure as he pinned his lover with one hand behind the other's back. Drang tried to move from his frozen spot, his face twisted in anger. "You really are hot when you make that expression."

"Mark!"

The said man continued to beam and leaned over, licking the pale neck. The other flinched, eyes widening slightly.

"Mark, not here! This isn't the time!" Drang sneered, struggling in the grasp but before he was able to break free, Mark placed his leg right in-between Drang's, lifting him up slightly. A hitch of breath came from the albino when he shifted in the position. Ichigo and Shirosaki gazed at each other, curious as to what was happening even though it was palpable.

"Then when's the best time?" Mark nibbled on the flesh, using one hand to persist the pinning while his right went down, unzipping Drang's pants. "You're always so busy with things. I never get a chance to have you to myself. Right now, everyone's drunk off their asses and we have plenty of free time to fool around."

"Mark, this isn't the place! Let me g-" He was cut off by a pair of lips, pushing him back further into the wall. The brunet's hand grabbed a hold of something inside the pants, though the two behind were unable to see anything, only hear what was happening. The kiss slowly got heated, Drang sinking into it and jolted forward when that sneaky man started to do something out of view. He broke away, taking a deep breath and Mark took that chance to gnaw gently at his neck again, burying his face into the crook of it. "M-Mark! S-Stop! Ah!"

"Looks like brother is hitting it off already." A voice muttered from aside.

Ichigo and Shirosaki gaped to where the older twin brother was hiding along with Yuan. They were behind the throne, sneaking glances to the couple. The newly-wedded lovers raised an eyebrow and decided to head on back before something bad happened.

And they were _so_ right in that.

"Mark! My brother is watching us!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Ah! They've spotted us! Run away!"

"I'll kill you! Brother! Yuan!"

They closed the door on the noise, shutting it out. "Well, that was strange." Ichigo muttered, flopping onto the bed. He was tired from everything that had happened today, the sex mood forgotten, and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"At least that man knows some kinky moves." Shirosaki mumbled, jumping down next to his lover, bouncing on the bed. He pulled the other closer. "Maybe I'll use it later on."

"Shiooo." The orange-haired man growled, glaring at the demon. "_Do it and we're getting a divorce_."

"Aww! Don't be like that. I love you."

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Ichigo buried himself into the covers, snuggling into the warmth and took a deep breath. Shirosaki pouted before following in, carefully draping his arms over the swordsmen's body, tugging him closer. Ichigo wiggled his nose before returning it, dozing off into a welcoming slumber.

* * *

This is the final part. Hope you guys have enjoyed everything! Please review!!


End file.
